Stair slides have been known in the art for some time, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,909 dating back to 1938. Various methods have been suggested for mounting a stair slide to a set of stairs. For example, Spizer in U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,909 suggests clamping a one piece stair slide to the stairs using clamping screws and brackets. Gimbel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,281 provides a stair slide structure for placement onto a set of stairs requiring each step to have a specific height and length to conform to a specifically sized stairway. Hentges in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,048 suggests a terminus located at the end of the slide with means for resisting movement of the slide away from the stairs, such as a carpet gripper or suction cups underneath the terminus. Gerrells in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,924 contains at least two anchor members underneath the slide which attach to the vertical portion between steps. None of these prior art slides provide a stair slide apparatus which allows for the slide to be securely mounted to a varying set of stairs while also allowing the user to put the slide into a stored or stowed position with minimum effort when the slide is not in use. Furthermore, there does not exist a slide apparatus which can be securely mounted to a piece of furniture such as a couch or chair, and is also adjustable depending on the size and shape of the furniture.